


Mourning

by Ritzykun



Series: By The Blood [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), Vampire Knight Guilty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Zero-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Sequel to Last Moon. Zero reluctantly encounters Yuuki, in his old room, who works hard caring for his injuries. Every encounter Zero has, leads to eventual separation...Rated T for blood [AU]





	1. Will To Live

Title: Mourning  
Series: Vampire Knight Guilty  
Characters: Zero/Yuuki Cross  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Type: Multi-Chapter

Chapter 1: Will To Live

A few heavy hours passed and the pain had dwindled, but was still present every time he tried to open his eyes. Shakily, Zero stood, feeling against the wall. On slipery feet, he walked- or rather stumbled toward where he knew the railing to be. Progressing along the hall to the stairs, he stopped.

 _Damn that Vampire..._  
Zero knew he was good as dead now.  
Though- he wanted to **live**.

Reaching to un-do his tie with one hand, he leaned against the railing, and tied the red fabric across his face, over his injured eyes. He didn't dare open them, due to the amount of pain that would blossom around the area in seconds. As he secured the knot, his head throbbed, and his teeth bit into his lip, hard enough to make it bleed. That pain would only be temporary, and the tie was a comfort over his dead eyes.

Step-by-step he took the stairs, and held fast to the railing every time he descended. Reaching the floor, he could faintly smell Kaname's blood, and he followed the trail to the door, leaning an arm against it to catch his breath. Turning the handle, he stepped outside.

It was still dark out, Zero could tell because of the sting his eyes were experiencing from the slight dampness in the air. Walking forward without sight, he stumbled forward a few times, but eventually was able to step flat.

He was able to get over, past the Moon Dorm grounds, and recalled where the Headmaster's office was from memory. Blood had saturated the tie, and was slipping down his face. His steps were a bit heavier than before, but his will was strong.

...

Pressing inside the building, he reached the main hallway where his old room was. Stopping at the door, he sighed, and opened it. Inside, it was still as bare as it had been when he'd stayed, but there was a scent that he couldn't quite place within the darkness...

That was, until he heard a voice. "Zero?" It was female; he could tell instantly, though...who could have been there? Other sounds in the quiet were the shift of the bed as the person moved to stand, the sound of shoes moving cautiously over worn carpet. "What happened...!?"

Hands grasped his jacket, the blood from his injuries staining the front. The voice was startled, and she was fighting to breathe properly. He felt her hair, beating against his person as she stood close, staring up at his masked face, closed off by the tie surrounding his eyes.

He could tell she was crying, her shoulders shook as the young woman bowed her head, resting it against his bloody chest. It finally registered when she shook against him- it was her.

His lips tightened, as he recalled the words he had said to her before. Forget about me, please. And after, how he had walked away into the depths of the place she didn't belong.

Wiping her eyes, the single member of the Disciplinary Committee stood back, to fully take in her...should she call him a friend? That was a question she struggled to answer, but he was before her now, so she felt like helping him.

...

Raking through short brown locks with a hand, Yuuki Cross had gotten mixed up in something made to hurt, and it was indeed doing just that. Every time she glanced at Zero, even before she removed the veil over his eyes- pangs of sadness filled her to the core. She wished to know how, and why, but Zero seemed to shut down.

It reminded her of back then, when they had first met- and it was slowly regressing to the state.

"Come in.." She said, sniffing back more tears. Zero stepped forward a few paces, and he heard the door close behind his back as Yuuki moved to turn on the light; it hadn't been on before as she had just been there thinking, in the dark.

He didn't have to wait for permission, but then again: It wasn't his room anymore. Sightless eyes stared nowhere as he went to sit on the bed, silent and stoic. Not wishing to feel any more pain than he wanted, Zero kept his back straight, not moving a muscle.

Yuuki had by then moved away from the switch, her hands about wanting to grab him in a hug, but she willed herself not to. Stepping in front of his seated form, she asked every sort of thing.

Permission. Like before, back when they were young, she wanted to be careful he didn't break.

_Zero seemed like glass._

Fingers reached up to touch the tie, blodstained and crusted, her eyes watching Zero's face twitch, but never move away. It was clear that **whatever** was under that- had hurt him extensively. Pursing her lips, the question came. "Can I remove it...?" She spoke about the tie, but he never answered. Sitting now on her knees, she moved up and reached behind his head, Zero's breath short and warm against her neck.

Fumbling with the hasty knot he had made, the fabric gave, slipping down toward the male's mouth. Sitting back, she let the soiled tie go, and brought up a hand. Tears flooded her eyes once again, as she saw one of the things that Zero was dealing with.

'His eyes...can he even see?' Was her first thought, but it'd likely end sorely if she tried to open them herself. One had a deep cut all the way down the eye, and it looked like liquid and crust were forming - it was getting infected, very slowly.

The dry blood on his face appeared to be like tears - a morbid thought really, but she pushed it away, getting to her feet. Heading out the door, and to the bathroom; she grabbed a basin of warm water and a rag.

Returning to the room, Zero was as she left him, sitting on the bed. After asking him more questions and getting no answer, Yuuki carefully removed his Night Class uniform from his chest - as it was stained - but also so she could clean his neck and chest. As she began wiping away at his neck she had a sense of deja vu that rippled through her body like a cold shiver. Dismissing it with a shake of her head, she finished wiping his neck and collarbone, peering up at the final task: Zero's face and eyes.

She wasn't sure about it, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. Taking a few shallow breaths, the damp and bloodied rag was raised to the left eye. Dabbing a little, the cloth did its job, but quickly became full and she had to stop and wring it out and plunge it back into the depths of the now murky water.

Returning the rag to the same spot, Yuuki gingerly wiped over the eye as the warm water helped to break up the mess of dried blood and cracked dead skin, as well as fluids from the eye itself that had layered in a film. Repeating the process was long, and she found herself yet again asking more questions.

"Does it hurt?"  
"I'm sorry, how does it feel now?"  
"Can I wipe your face?"

All with no reply from Zero. He was mute.

Sighing, she dropped the rag into the water, watching it cloud red with Zero's blood. She had finished cleaning all that she could see, but...she hadn't gotten to the real damage under the lids. She also didn't know about his back, till she stood to replace the water, catching the light reflecting off of something behind Zero.

Lurching around the side of the bed, she about screamed, dropping the basin of water and it spilled across the floor. His back, full of glass... She had never fully taken off his clothes, but...she didn't think to look him over completely. How had this happened?! She was truly sorry for Zero, and laid hands on his shoulders.

"I'm going to lay you down, on your stomach, okay?" Still no reaction or reply from the wounded party. Yuuki bit her lip, and carefully moved him as she had said, turning his head to allow his cheek to rest on a pillow. Then, fully, she could see the second area, covered in glass and blood staining the white of his uniform.

Worry dropped her stomach to her knees, and she steeled herself to sit next to Zero's body, and begin the painstaking task of removing the glass she could see. Cutting herself a few times, she kept on until there was no more to pluck, and his skin was partially visible under the now dark red colored shirt underneath the jacket and vest. None of it looked too bad, and as she peered into the skin, no slivers were shimmering just beyond the surface. She breathed another sigh, this time of relief.

"Zero..." She spoke his name softly, like she had when the door had first opened.

...

He couldn't think. He couldn't move. It was Dark.

Zero wasn't scared; he rarely got that way, but he was _irritated_.

Though, the fact that he couldn't think was surprising. Either he was dead, or somehow unconscious, but able to stay afloat in his mind...whatever the chance of that may be, it was one option. Another was that he was conscious, and not shrugging away the fact that it was **Dark** because Kaname had brutally stabbed his eyes.

And there was **Pain**.

The feeling of a cloth being rubbed against his face, on his eyes. It burned, just as it had when the act had been played out, and he could only stay silent. He couldn't move.

Every so often, he heard her voice, as if she were fading and growing louder at certain points. It was pretty confusing to figure out what she was saying, but he could catch the end of every bit, that tone that one used when asking a question.

It was **Dark** still, and he knew it was because he was blind. No way around it.

In his mind, he felt the sensations of being touched, and his body moved. Yuuki had pulled his body to lie on his stomach. It was obvious that she had found the wounds on his back.

 _Dammit_. He didn't want this- not with her.  
His situation was merely harder.

His body involuntarily rolled to the side.  
He heard his name, spoken like a whisper.

Zero woke up.


	2. At Fault

Title: Mourning  
Series: Vampire Knight Guilty  
Characters: Zero/Yuuki Cross  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Type: Multi-Chapter

Chapter 2: At Fault

She had been staring at his back, trying to think of what to do if she did take his clothes off. She didn't think there was anything in the room for him to wear. When he rolled on his side, her eyes went wide, and she hopped off the bed. "Zero!" She declared, startled.

His body ached all over, but the most intense pain was his eyes. He wanted to rub them, but he knew that was the wrong idea. Pushing himself up on an elbow, his lips moved silently as if testing them.

It was Dark, no colors at all in the edges of his closed lids- and he hated that. Kaname had taken away something so precious, and Zero had to live with it. Though he was a made Vampire, no amount of blood would be able to restore his sight. He inwardly curled, cursing Kuran for what he did.

"Yuuki." The moment her name was said, she fell to the bed, sitting next to Zero as he moved to a sitting position. She was frowning at him, though he couldn't tell. His face was directed at the floor, and he took a breath. "I should go."

"No!" She cried, leaning on him, and twining her arm around his and holding on. She didn't want to let him walk away. Zero needed help. Though...what could she do?

His lips wound in a frown, and he slowly shed his clothes - all but his pants - tossing the bloody and gouged pieces to the floor where they dropped with a resounding 'thud' in the now quiet room. "What are you going to do?"

"Help you of course!" Her determined fire was lit, but it was small.

"You don't know when to quit, do you..." His voice was low, and he withdrew his arm from her grip, standing up and leaning a little before walking to the wall. "Just find me some clothes."

Her eyes held fast to his back, where the wounds were starting to break open again, even after her cleaning - Zero needed a shower then clothes. Though, she doubted he'd concede to the former, so she went to search for clothes.

"I'll be right back, Zero." And she was out the door, running down the hall, to the Headmaster's office. The light was on as usual, so he was up.

When she entered, he looked up, adjusting his glasses. "Yuuki, what a surprise!" Smiling, he stood, and walked around the desk to his adopted daughter. "Something wrong?" His face was curious, and then, he noticed she had something on her hand: A cut. "Where did you get this?" He picked up her hand, looking at the finger.

Oh boy, this would be quite the adventure. Not trying to pull her hand away as he slapped a Band-Aid on it, she held her breath. As the Headmaster nodded, patting her hand, she dropped it and spoke. "Zero is here- in his room."

That got him going. He quickly pulled open his door, and whipped around to stare at Yuuki. "Is he okay?" His face was no longer cheerful, but wrapped in a hard stare, his brow furrowed.

Her frown was more of an answer, and before she could say "Not exactly." he was out and down the hall, marching to the room.

...

Zero was slumped back on the bed. After rummaging in the closet, he had come up empty, and merely kicked at his unsuable clothing on the floor. Hissing under his breath, he pulled his head up. Someone was coming. Two pairs of feet. Yuuki had possibly brought help, but there was also the possibility that it was Kaname and another Vampire, coming to finish him off.

Not even stopping to think, he dashed for the closet, closing the riveted door and lying in the darkness. Coat hangers on the bar moved a little, as he stood still, but he ignored them.

The feet stopped at the door, as the second pair came down the hall. Zero bristled inside the closet, he didn't want to think it was Kaname, but he was on edge. There were voices, and one of them was female.

Yuuki was back. But still, he never moved from the enclosed safety of the dark space.

She knocked on the door, her voice a little worried still as she stood outside with the Headmaster, who eagerly gripped his shawl in worry of his own. "Zero, I've brought Headmaster Cross, we're coming in." The door opened, and they stepped over the gap into the empty room. Zero wasn't there, but Yuuki knew he couldn't have left.

Sitting on the bed, she began to pick up Zero's bloody clothes, and folded them on the sheets, running her hand over them, as she sighed. "He should be here..." Her whisper was barely above a bird chirp, and her eyes closed. Rising, she moved to deposit the wrecked clothes in a small basket to be cleaned. She'd be tossing them but..she wanted to clean them. To help herself feel better, she guessed.

Marian stepped over to the closet, his senses as a Vampire Hunter not even slightly dulled in the years he was Headmaster of Cross Academy. "Yuuki, I've found him." With a soft jerk the closet opened, revealing a sullen, half naked Zero.

Turning from the basket, Yuuki's eyes widened, and she took large strides over to the now open closet. "Why were you in there? Come on, you need to shower." Taking Zero's hand, she slowly pulled him out of the darkness, leading him to the door. "Headmaster, would you be able to help get Zero cleaned up?"

Nodding, he smiled at Yuuki, and opened the door leading to the hall. "Come now Zero, I'm sure Yuuki will find you some nice things to wear later." Zero nodded, still holding his tongue, allowing the other to take him to the bathroom.

...

Sprinting down the hall, hands twisted the door knob, and Yuuki flung herself into her father's room, next to his office. He had said there were some clothes in his room, and his smile creeped her out, but she went anyway. Heading over to the closet, she pulled back the door, eyes going wide.

There, before her- hung a Night Class Uniform.  
Crisp, cleanly sewn, and never worn.

Carefully scooping it into her arms, Yuuki made her way out of the room, admiring how the blood red of the tie accented the sharp white of the suit. She had often enjoyed seeing the uniform - especially on Kaname - but even still; it pained her to know that she and Zero were worlds apart because of it.

Heading back down the hall, she stopped at the open door to Zero's room. Stepping inside, she laid the uniform on the bed, and plopped down next to it. Releasing a breath she had been holding in, Yuuki laid back, and closed her eyes.

...

Steam rose from the walk-in shower, coating the bathroom mirror in a dense foggy mist. As Zero leaned against the wall, arms barred above his head, the water pounded on his flesh. Hissing as hands scrubbed at the wounds on his back, he arched his head into the stream, careful to avoid his eyes for now, sliver hair sticking to his skull.

"How are you doing Zero?" The Headmaster's voice was calm as he watched red water stream off the other's figure, draining down the tile. Zero still hadn't spoken a word, and it wasn't doing well to just stay quiet.

As the wounds on his back began to show signs of being cleaner, another hiss, - this time deeper - was heard from Zero as he whipped around, grasping the offending hand. "You can stop that now..." The words from his lips were icy, and though he had no sight, the Headmaster knew in his mind Zero was glaring.

"Ok, pardon me." Retreating to the door, he pressed a cloth into Zero's hand. "I'll leave you to the rest, and the towel is right outside." Stepping out, Headmaster Cross abandoned the towel at his waist, and shrugged on some light clothes, and left the warmth of the bathroom, allowing steam to escape as he opened the door.

...

The wounds on Zero's back throbbed angrily, as did the cuts and deep impressions of glass from his legs. They burned under the water as he stood there. The silverette's mood was bleak, and he merely continued to scrub his body down, attempting to ignore the shooting pains up and down his legs when the ran the soapy cloth over the wounds.

His injured eyes still remained closed, though Yuuki had done her best in cleaning them so that they could open clearly. Still... He would never see again, and that caused Zero much frustration. So much so that he reached out to bang a fist on the shower wall, growling in the back of his throat.

Reaching to locate the knob to restrict the water's flow, Zero ground his teeth, and once more hissed as he finally turned it enough, and stood in the shower, feeling droplets trickle down his body and onto the tile.


	3. Distance

Title: Mourning  
Series: Vampire Knight Guilty  
Characters: Zero/Yuuki Cross  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Type: Multi-Chapter

Chapter 3: Distance

Startled from her light nap by someone saying her name, Yuuki sat upright, and rubbed at her eyes. Her father was at the open door, and looking in on her. "Yuuki, I see you found it."

Knowing what he meant, she turned her gaze to what lay next to her on the bed - the uniform. Running a hand over it, she looked back to the Headmaster. "Thank you..."

"Yuuki my dear, please. You don't have to say that." He stepped inside, and laid a hand on her head. "Just help Zero out okay? I'm going to bed. You two try to have a good night." And he exited, heading down the hall to his bedroom.

He's probably still in the bathroom... Standing, she brushed her skirt, and smoothed her mussed hair. Heading down the hall to the Headmaster's bathroom, Yuuki heard a crash and a scream from inside. "Zero!" Bolting in, steam wafted around and out the open door before she closed it. Standing there eyeing the closed shower she moved closer, reaching out to grab the handle.

...

He was dry enough, but didn't feel up to exiting the shower. Muscles aching, he moved away from the shower head and knob, stepping on the cloth he had tossed down before. Zero slipped, cursing and falling flat on his back with a loud 'smack' as his injuries hit the tile. Screaming in pain, he dug his fingers against the flat blue tile, and seethed.

Turning his head, so his cheek rested on the floor, he grumbled restless and irritated that he had just managed to upset his freshly cleaned wounds. Smelling blood, he knew some had broken again. His arms felt numb, the fall to the floor had winded him.

The door to the shower clicked opened, and Yuuki ran inside, stumbling over Zero, and landing on top of him. "Oh! Zero, I'm so sorry!" Scrambling to get off of him, the wounded Vampire only groaned when she had fallen, his body twisting around on the tile, bloody marks slowly draining to the grate in the middle.

"Um..I'll get a towel!" She declared, red faced as she went for the door. Quickly opening it and spotting the dark towel on the sink, her hands grabbed it, and she shut the door. Turning to Zero, her face was still warm. Come on, I've seen his body before! Get a grip Yuuki! Kneeling before him, she helped pull him over to the wall, where she grabbed the cloth nearby, and had Zero lean forward.

"These have started to bleed again..." Her soft words were observation as she washed his back, after laying ther towel across his waist. Still silent as she washed his wounds, Zero held his body still, allowing her to work quickly so they could be done.

"I'll be right back." Standing, Yuuki once again exited the shower to ring out the bloody cloth. Reappearing near Zero, she got her hands under his arms. "Come on...You can stand." It was a task, helping the aching silverette to stand on two feet. Though after the task had been done, he clung to the wall.

The pair exited the shower, and Yuuki began to retrieve items in order to dress his wounds. Pale and shaking hands tied the towel at his waist and he perched himself on the closed toilet, knowing the room well after arriving many times to use it in the past. Hearing her open the drawers and pull things out, he sighed under his breath. He was tired, and just wanted to get away from it all. The academy, Kaname, and her...

Setting things on the sink counter and glancing over at Zero, Yuuki frowned. "You need to talk to me...I don't know what's wrong unless you tell me." Silence was the answer she received, and she turned back to the sink, after staring at his puffy, red-rimmed eyes - still closed.

Hair dripping water onto his towel covered lap, the silver haired Vampire mulled still on the loss of his sight. How would he get by? Would he just end up dying soon? Zero was highly unsure if he could survive on his own, but he wanted to try.

...

Wounds cleaned, bandages applied, body dried off - Zero was ready to get out of the bathroom, as the air had become thick with Yuuki's worry. His feet moved softly from the tile as she cleaned up, and his form silently passed into the hall.

The carpet felt so different now that he could no longer see. Now having to discern things through touch and memory; it was difficult, but Zero slowly found himself adjusting. Hands drifting at his side, the towel felt like so much more than what it was. He had to be thankful to Yuuki, and he'd eventually find the words.

Heading to his old room, Zero knew she'd follow, so he closed and locked the door. It wasn't that he wanted to deliberately keep her out, his body was tired, and he wanted solitude. The light that would normally make one blink after turning on, had Zero still, as he watched dark clouds form behind his closed lids. They still weren't willing to open without pain. Reaching up, he brushed the gauze he had asked her to apply. His face was masked - it made his way easier, as to hide his shame, even if only a little.

Still in a towel, he removed the dark cloth, and tossed it by the door. Feeling along the bed, he noticed the uniform, as well as a pair of boxers - Yuuki was so helpful. Slipping those on, and the pants, he shrugged on the black shirt, not bothering to button it, draping the tie over the end of the bed.

Collapsing carefully on the bed, Zero's lips opened in a silent breath. It felt good to have some peace after all he had gone through - even if it felt like days, it had just been a few hours. Sleeping on his stomach, the silver haired Vampire could for once doze without being woken up by the other Night Class students, as Zero got so drained during days in the Moon dorm.

As he slept, Zero felt his inability to stay asleep due to his wounds heavy on his body. Rolling to his side, his null vision, made his sense of balance off, and as he made to sit up, the Vampire caught himself almost falling off the bed.

Sitting on the mattress, his hands balled and unballed into fists. Anger that festered inside was seeping, though he had nowhere to direct it. Still, he hoped he could move on, despite the trials he faced with loosing something so dear.

...

She wasn't going back to her room that night. After cleaning the bathroom, Yuuki stepped out, shutting the door, and leaning against it with a sigh. A heart weighed down with worry over Zero made sleep nearly impossible. If anything she wanted to stay with him, and know he was safe. Heading down the hall to the door, she tried the handle: it was locked! Biting her lip, the girl sat with her back to the door, glaring at the floor.

Yuuki pulled her legs up, drawing her arms over them. Sitting on the floor wasn't the exact place she wanted to be, but it couldn't be helped. Stupid Zero...always so cold. She ground her teeth against her cheek in mild frustration, finally dropping her face into her knees. She'd sleep there if she was going to help Zero, she wasn't about to abandon him.


	4. On Two Feet

Title: Mourning  
Series: Vampire Knight Guilty  
Characters: Zero/Yuuki Cross  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Type: Multi-Chapter

Chapter 4: On Two Feet

The single window in the room, filtered sunlight upon the sleeping Vampire in the bed. Zero awoke on his stomach, head turned to the side. Feeling his face gently with a few fingers, the silverette found his bandages had not moved, and sighed. It was all still dark, so it hadn't been a dream. Pushing his body up, he sat on the edge and hung his arms at his sides.

Shuffling his feet, toes dug into the wood, curling against the hard surface. He had to move, staying stationary for so long only invited trouble - and hurt for others around him, he knew that all to well. Making for the door after shrugging on the rest of his uniform, -shoes and socks having been placed by the bed- he knotted his tie before gripping the handle and turning the cool knob.

A body fell into his legs - who could be sleeping outside his door? Then, he recalled his locking the door prior to his sleep, and his lips wound into a frown. Yuuki was there. In falling against his legs, she stirred, and opened her eyes a little. "Mmmm..Zero...?" Rubbing her face with a hand, she lifted herself from his body. "Good morning." She barely got the greeting out, when he stepped over her small frame, and began down the hallway.

Knocking on the Headmaster's door, he was waiting for an okay to come inside. When he didn't hear one after a few seconds, he opened the door anyway, and walked inside. The Headmaster, who was deep in reading something, saw Zero, and smiled. "Zero! Good to see you're up and moving around. Feeling better?"

The day was a field day, and all of the other Day Class students had taken a bus into town. And the Night Class Students were still in the Moon Dorm, as Kaname had called a cleaning day. The Headmaster could relax, and he was, with his nose in a book. Having put down the book, he folded his hands, and watched the other.

Clenching his fists, he sighed. "Why did you let her sleep there?!" His words were stiff with irritation, and he could feel his wounds beginning to ache from stress.

"I beg your pardon?" Clearly he hadn't known about Yuuki sleeping at his door. Tilting his head, he answered the only thing he could think of. "This is about Yuuki, right?"

"Yes! She slept in front of my door last night. Why didn't you send her back to her dorm?" Zero was growing more frustrated by the second.

The person in question peered in through the open door, and called out. "Headmaster, what time is it?" She then saw Zero further in front of her, and hurried to his side. "Zero, what are you doing? You should go back to bed."

His frown deepened as he heard her voice, stiffening at her being right next to him. "No, I'm here to ask the Headmaster for Lily."

"Whatever would you want with that Horse? Zero, there are plenty of others..." The Headmaster began, planting a hand on his hip.

Turning his ears back to the desk, he faced the man, and answered. "I want to take her off your hands. No one else can ride her, and - I need transportation." Crossing his arms over his chest, he fell silent.

...

The stable doors were opened, and in the sunlight, Zero could feel the warmth of the building on his skin, and smell the scent of the animals in the stalls. The smell of Horses made Zero calm, but he was searching for a specific Horse - one that couldn't be tamed, except by him.

As they entered, the neighing began, as the large heads reached over the doors to pick at the air with their lips for everyone's hair. Making their way to the back, a white Horse stared at the three Humans, and stood her ground, pricking her ears, and narrowing her eyes.

White Lily was the most unmanagable Horse, a wild one that no one could tame- all but Zero. He and Lily were friends, if one could call their bond that, and he was glad to take her off the academy grounds.

As Zero worked his way toward where he knew her to be, the Horse grew curious as to why his eyes were wrapped, and when he drew close enough - began nipping at his face and hair. Drawing a hand up to stroke her mane, he spoke softly. "Hey Lily, long time huh..." Zero wasn't worried about his sight now, just taking care of the Horse- as she was going to be with him for a long time.

Yuuki stood by, as her father and Zero grabbed a saddle from the tack room, and strung a bridal and bit across her face and neck. Zero pet her head, and the Headmaster secured the saddle.

The girl spoke up, as she clasped her hands to her chest, heart caught in her throat. "Do you really have to go?"

Zero caught the sadness in her voice, turning from the Horse, who was munching happily on his hair. "Yes. I'm...sorry." If Zero could see at that moment, he'd want to stab out his own eyes, because he heard her choke up and begin to cry, dashing from the stables.

Laying a hand on his shoulder, Marian spoke, "It's good she left, we should finish up here." Gripping his shoulder firmly, the Headmaster went back to locating items from the tack room to go into the saddlebags. When they had secured the Horse, Zero led her by the reins outside, mounting her with little help. His body had done the act enough to know how even when blind.

...

Having tethered Lily to a gate post a short while later, Zero and The Headmaster were inside the academy halls, wandering around alone for one last time. The silence was deafening, and Marian often stole glances at the blind Vampire; he knew Zero must have felt bad.

Stopping near the pond, Marian turned to face Zero, who was casting his sightless gaze on the water. He knew where they were - and recalled what had happened there before...

"Zero, listen to me. I know you want to leave without saying goodbye, but it'll be harder on both of you if you do." He sighed, shoving his hands behind his back. "I don't want to preach to you, but...come back often. As a Hunter, I know a thing or two about journeying. You make your own path- I just hope you find the answers you seek."

Holding out an object to Zero, Marian pressed it into the Vampire's palm. Covered brows rose, as he knew what it was- His gun. Tightening his grip on the barrel, he pushed it into the holster beneath his jacket nodding slightly, hair falling in his face.

"Thank you." Was the reply from the motionless silverette. His hands were wrapped tightly in the pockets of his pants after putting Bloody Rose away.

Making their way back to where Lily was tethered, Yuuki rushed up from behind, grabbing Zero in a backwards hug. "Zero!" She stood on her tip toes, clutching at his jacket, her knuckles nearly turning white. "Please...you can stay..."

But he couldn't, he had to do this. His heart ached at the feeling of saying goodbye to her, but Marian's advice was true, they'd feel a whole lot worse if the goodbyes weren't said. Placing hands on her arms, Zero lightly pushed on them, and she let go.

"Yuuki." Turning on his heel he reached up, to place a hand on her head. "Don't worry...just...move on..."

With those words, Yuuki felt her knees give, and she collapsed to the ground. Zero walked away, and she couldn't help but burst into tears as she watched his broad back and shoulders soon disappear.

Mounting the White Horse he had packed with necessary items, (such as food, his coat, water, and money) Zero made his way toward the open wrought iron gate. Cantering Lily, her mane brushed against his hands as he held the reigns, his body secure in the saddle.

He had to do it - leave. He couldn't face the repercussions of staying any longer, and he didn't want to hurt anyone, or be hurt anymore.

Not even looking back, he moved through the gate to the other side, as Yuuki stayed where she had fallen, crying. Looking up, he lifted his face to the sky, and with covered eyes that could not see - Zero gazed at the sun.

"Please. Allow me to change as I journey...I'm not asking much, even if their isn't a God in the skies. Just keep Yuuki safe."


End file.
